


Xiukai

by xiubeans



Series: XOXO (Xiuharem) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only for Minseok does Jongin show his adoration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiukai

"Minseok!" Jongin leaps at his owner, his short fluffy tail wagging in excitement. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Minseok laughs. He ruffles Jongin's ears affectionately.

"Are we gonna cuddle? Let's cuddle and watch TV together!" Jongin bounds from one foot to another just like a hyperactive child. In a way, he was one.

"After I put down the groceries." Minseok smooches the top of Jongin's forehead and moves to the kitchen with plastic bags in hand.

"We'll cuddle though, right?" Jongin asks as he follows his owner, floppy ears perked a bit in interest as Minseok pulls out one of his favorite treats: buns filled with red beans. Minseok places them on the counter and pulls out some more items from the bags.

"Of course. There's never a day when I don't want to cuddle my cute pup." At the term of affection, Jongin grins and sneaks away with his box of red bean buns. Minseok doesn't have the heart to scold the hybrid.

When he has finished hiding more snacks and putting away the rest of the groceries, he makes his way over to the couch in their small yet cozy living room. Jongin lays sprawled there, nibbling on his treats and offering one to Minseok to try and appease him for eating the snacks when he knows he's not supposed to.

"What shall we watch?" Minseok asks. He knows fully well what Jongin likes to watch, but he loves seeing the hybrid eagerly telling him what channel to flip to.

"Animal Planet," Jongin says. He sprawls himself over Minseok's lap. If he was a cat he would have been purring, but his tail wags were always a sign of his happiness. "And then we can watch the new episode of that drama."

"Sounds like he have a plan." Minseok brushes away Jongin's bangs and places a kiss on it. The hybrid leans eagerly into the kiss.

"And then we can eat dinner and cuddle some more then go to bed and cuddle in our sleep," Jongin babbles quickly.

Minseok chuckles. "Your tail is going to fall off at this rate."

Jongin stops wagging. He was always reminded that his tail waggled quickly without him meaning to. "I'm sorry," the hybrid apologizes. "I'm just really happy and I want to spend time with you." He burrows his face in Minseok's stomach.

"It's alright. I want to spend time with you, too." He threads his fingers through soft hair.

Jongin peeks at Minseok. "I really, really like you," he says. "I hope you don't mind me saying that." It was a rare occurance whenever he admitted he adored his owner with words. After all, he showed every emotion with actions. But Minseok loved it when the hybrid's cheeks flushed a tomato red and his ears drooped a little in embarrassment.

"I don't mind. I do like you a lot, too." Minseok smiles lovingly at his hybrid. Jongin smiles back and relaxes against Minseok, the man who had cared for him when nobody else did.


End file.
